


We Belong

by SpyPoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the song you're thinking of. also, this is just a short drabble. My writing brain is not... actively participating lately. Also, I can't get the color code to work! Rawr. I'll try to fix it later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song you're thinking of. also, this is just a short drabble. My writing brain is not... actively participating lately. Also, I can't get the color code to work! Rawr. I'll try to fix it later.

  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has started pestering gardenGnostic [gG] --

TG: many times ive tried to tell you  
GG: how many times I've cried alone  
TG: always i'm surprised how well you cut my feelins to the bone  
GG: Don't wanna leave you really  
TG: ive invested too much time  
TG: to give you up that easy  
TG: to the doubts that complicate your mind  
TG: we belong to the light  
GG: we belong to the thunder  
GG: we belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
TG: whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
GG: we belong  
TG: we belong  
GG: we belong together  
TG:  we belong together

\-- gardenGnostic [gG] has gone idle! --

TG: maybe its a sign of weakness when i dont know what to say  
TG: maybe i just wouldnt know what to do with my strength anyway  
TG: have we become a habit?  
TG: do we distort the facts  
TG: now theres no looking forward  
TG: now theres no turning back when you say...

\-- turntechGodhead [tG] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [gG] --

Jade Harley sits on a tree stump in the Land of Frost and Frogs, her breath creating little puffs of air as she scrolls past where she went idle to read what Dave Strider had said. When she was done reading, she smiled, her buckteeth flashing as she shakes her head and considers her Pesterchum client, where it reads 'turntechGodhead - OFFLINE'.

Dave Strider holds his weapon at the ready, his iShades forgotten where they shield his eyes as he mentally clicks away from the frame of his memory of Jade Harley crying. While he would never be a Knight in Shining Armor, he would, however, always try to be there for her.

Because they belonged together.


End file.
